Baragain's Crafting Guide
=Intro= I'll follow a similar pattern to what I did in the Crafting 2.0.2 thread, but this time I'll leave out information on the andermant costs of slots due to reasons to be explained later. I'll include the costs at the beginning just as an FYI. First, Here are the costs for crafting at each rarity at LVL 50, in Crafting 2.0.2 and 2.0.3: *Improved-->Magic: 3 Gold, 84 Silver, 80 Copper--->2 Gold, 7 Silver, 20 Copper (30 Andermant) Cost to revert: 51 Silver, 80 copper (8 Andermant) *Magic-->Extraordinary: 14 Gold, 80 Silver--->7 Gold, 40 Silver (59 Andermant) Cost to revert: 1 Gold, 85 Silver (15 Andermant) *Extraordinary-->Legendary: 118 Gold, 40 Silver--->59 Gold, 20 Silver (474 Andermant) Cost to revert: 14 Gold, 80 Silver (119 Andermant) *Legendary-->Legendary: 222 Gold--->111 Gold (888 Andermant) Cost to revert: 25 Gold, 75 Silver (222 Andermant) With the exception of Green->Blue, the prices were cut in half... This is good, but is it enough to overcome how they screwed us over when it comes to items? We'll find out. Second, Lets cover the cost to add gem slots to items: *Improved: 20 / 60 / 180 / 540 / 1620 Andermant. *Magic: 100 / 300 / 600 / 1200 / 3600 Andermant. *Extraordinary: 400 / 1200 / 3600 / 10800 / 32400 Andermant. *Legendary: 1600 / 4800 / 14400 / 43200 / 129600 Andermant. Previously, it was advantageous to add slots to items before crafting in order to get an item out with more slots and save andermant in the long run. However, because two items will be destroyed, it is no longer in your best intrensts since you never know when or how often you will have a bad craft. The best you can hope for is to fine items with 4 slots to use in any "junk" spots that you may have. A nomenclature that I will start using is S1, S2, S3, and S4. These will refer to the spaces you put the items in on the bench. S1/2 are the recoverable items, S3/4 are the ones that will be destroyed. Let us begin. Improved to Magic Very little changes in this category. Since you can only pass one inherited stat from one of the greens to the resulting blue, and each stat has a 25% chance. Given how inexpensive it is to craft (2.07 gold each) it only makes sense to craft and revert 1x 1/1 green with 3x 0/1 greens until you get a 1/2 blue. The down side is the with the change that destroys the items in S3/4, you will need to farm more green items to fit the bill. Math says that it will likely take you 4 tries on average to craft a 1/2 Magic item which means on average you will need to farm 1x 1/1 and 9x 0/1 Improved items. Some times you will get lucky and get it on your first try. Other times it will take 10, but on average it will be about 4. Each craft/revert pair costs 2g59s each. Using that, and the fact that you'll accept the last craft without needing to revert, it comes out to 9g84s20c as opposed to 15g93s20c in Crafting 2.0.2, While the price drop is nice, it means that you have to farm over twice as many junk items to achieve the desired result. While this isn't significant at this stage due to the rarity of items with good lines vs items with crappy lines, it is mostly due to the fact that you are looking at a 25% chance of getting what you want/need. From here, you could do this one of two ways. Method 1: Use good items in only Spaces 1 and 2 and junk/one good stat line exos/legs at higher crafting. Less good stat lines need to be farmed, but you will spend an insane amount of gold and farmed junk items to fill in the gaps. Method 2: Use good items in as many spaces as possible (in magic-->exo and above). You will do less crafting, but would require tons green/blue items with a gold stat line. Method 1 Lets look at method 1, since that is what the P2Ps, excuse me, P2Ws will do (and others will be forced to do due to the low drop rate of usable ingredients). At it's most basic form, because S3/4's items will be destroyed, they put nothing useful in S3/4 and only use good items in S1/2. Sure, similarly to what I described in Crafting 2.0.2, you could use 1/3 or 1/4 items to augment the probabilities for crafting 2x 2/3 exos with 2x 1/3 exos, or crafting 2x 3/4 legs with 2x 1/4 legendaries, but beyond that, they will just throw gold at the problem until they get what they want. Lets find out how much gold and how many items. Magic to Extraordinary: From here, I'm assuming that you've been following this process and have read my previous thread, so I'll move a little faster. So you can get 1/2 blues by luck as a drop or by crafting green items. Lets assume that a gold line is equally likely on a blue item as it is on a green item, which means that blue items with 1/2 ought to drop two times more often than a 1/1 green due to having two chances to roll a good line as opposed to one. For that reason, I'll use a reduced estimated cost for how much one 1/2 item "costs." In this case, I'm estimating that 1 in every 3 is crafted and the other two are farmed. This is just to give us a starting point for costs and isn't perfect. In this model, I'll use 3g28s. I'm also using "fractional items" to try and keep as best of track as I can of total items being used as I move through the tiers. I'll round off both in future results if needed if there is good reason. To get a 2/3 Exo Out: If you refer back to the previous estimate in my other thread, the cost to make a 2/3 exo was about 196 when crafting 3x 1/2 and 1x 0/1. The only reason this price isn't significantly higher is because of the price drop. However, in this example, you need about 1x 1/1, 1x 1/2, 6x 0/1 (which isn't bad, actually about the same as before), but 56x 0/2 due to constantly losing S3/4 items when you fail the craft. And these items NEED to be the same type, or else you aren't doing targeted crafting. In the case of weapons, this could take days! Also, this is 30k melt wasted to craft one 2/3 exo. That is ridiculous, and we are just starting out! This also doesn't account for trying to pick blue items with high number of slots to ensure that you are not paying an insane amount of ander to add slots to your final legendary. Extraordinary to Legendary: Part 1: The goal here should be to use the 2/3 exos crafted in the previous step to craft 3/4 legendaries. This is the main goal since you need as many good stats to go into crafting your legendaries together to make a 4/4 legendary later. Also, like we said earlier, this process is looking to overcome the need to farm an insane amount of high stat green/blues items by using gold (and an insane number of "disposable" items). In this phase of the crafting, we are going to want to put 2/3 exos into S1/2 (obviously), but if we put 0/3 exos into S3/4, we are hurting ourselves because you have a 1.82% chance, which means about 55 attempts. And 55 attempts means an average of 110 exos (of the right type) to get 3/4 legendary. Instead, you'd be better off using 1/3 exos in S3/4 because it raises your chances to 9.09%, or roughly 11 tries. The down side is that it means you'd need an average of 22 1/3 exos with the right stat! Again, this is insane! These items are rare and farming 22 would take 6-12 months. I have only farmed about 4 in the past 3 months, if that puts it in perspective. So, because of how unreasonable both of these are, lets see what both of these look like. To get a 3/4 Leg Out with 1/3s in S3/4: Well, compared to Crafting 2.0.2, this is significantly less expensive (vs 2474), but it is only because we assume that we can find 22x 1/3 exos. As I said before, this is not likely due to the rarity of 1/3 exos, so lets check the situation of 110 junk exos. To get a 3/4 Leg Out with 0/3s in S3/4: Nearly 4600 gold for a 3/4. Compared to 2474 in the previous system, this is robbery... and it requires you to find and waste 110 exos. That is 231k glyphs (+ 60k melt from the blues we wasted making the 2x 2/3 exos), and that is on top of the gold... for one 3/4 legendary! I hope that you agree that the first example represents an unreasonable amount of time to depend on that as the method. Sure, if you randomly find two exos with 1/3, you might as well put them in. Worst thing that could happen is that you lose them, just like your 0/3s. It is unlikely to greatly effect the cost much unless you get lucky, but you could make an argument for reducing the 4600 number down by about 1/11th (the statistical frequency at which you will get lucky if you put in 1 pair per 110 other kinds of items), but it is dependent on how often you get 1/3s with stats you care about. So, in summary, before we move on to the next phase, lets review what you need to make a 3/4 legendary... You need: *1x 1/1 *3x 1/2 *12x 0/1 *112x 0/2 *110x 0/3 OR 22 1/3 * ~4600 gold OR ~1300 gold Legendary to Legendary: This will cover crafting a 4/4 legendary out of 3/4 legendaries. Again, you need 2x 3/4 in S1/2. With just a 3/4 in S1 and S2, and 0/4s in S3/4, the probability of getting a 4/4 is 0.82% or roughly 1 in 122. That means that you would need 244x 0/1 legendaries... of the right type of item! Sure, if you were insanely lucky, you could use 2x 1/4s and improve your chances; 3.85%, or 1:26... but if you thought it was unreasonable to farm 22 1/3 exos to improve your chances in the exo-->legendary crafts, what do you think about trying to find 52 1/4 legendaries? Still, that being said, lets check both: To get a 4/4 Leg Out with 0/4s in S3/4: To get a 4/4 Leg Out with 1/4s in S3/4: So, BEST CASE, if you can get lucky enough to find 44x 1/3 and 52x 1/4, you could pay as "little" as 6200 gold. Sure, that is better than my estimate for crafting 2.0.2, but that is dependent on an unreasonable amount of luck. More likely, using gold and heavy farming for "junk" items, one of these uber legendaries could be made for an average of nearly 26K! To all of you cry babies who whined about it being too expensive, is that better? Instead of being creative and logical and finding ways to pair various items together, you are forced into a very rigid structure. Because of the gold cost and the shear volume of items that you need to farm, if you are lucky, you might be able to make one or two of these per year with this method. Is that better for all of you who screamed OP? Of course, the gold will be no problem for the heavy payers... They'll just gamble andermant and not gold... or maybe they will decide the the more efficient conversion of their cash is to just use andermant. With a conversion of 1 Gold = 8 Andermant, they could do the 26k gold with as little as 208k andermant. Which do you think is easier? Farming 26k gold as a F2P, or pulling out their card and buying 208k ander for a little more than $200 (US) (or significantly less in other parts of the world)? Then it simply becomes a question of how long it takes for them to farm the junk items. If they are highly dedicated, that might take 1-2 months per item, and P2Ws are already strong enough that they will be able to farm 99% of their time in Fatal Bosses to get the best chance at Legendaries and Extraordinaries (both as junk, and potentially 1/3s and 1/4s). Method 2 OK, so we covered Method 1 and how it clearly caters to the P2W. Now it is time to take a look at Method 2 and see if it is as bad as Method 1. Just a refresher, Method 2 is focused on crafting the maximum amount of good items at each step of the process after creating blues from greens by the method covered at the beginning before I launched into the discussion of Method 1. The good news is that, because we are loading up every craft at every phase, I don't have to have multiple tables per phase due to having the choice of "junk" items. Here we go. Magicto Extraordinary: Using the same assumptions as before, we will assume that an individual blue item costs 3g28s. Also, we are continuing to assume that 1 in every three blue items was crafted. All this flows from the first section of Method 1, so go reread if you need a refresher. I'm also still using "fractional items" to track the total items being used. This is significantly more important in this method than the other one due to the fact that we will be dealing with hundreds of these blue and green items in this method. To get a 2/3 Exo Out: While the price is nice, roughly 70% cheaper than crafting a 2/3 exo from one (0.6667) green and 1 blue (1.3333), it costs you roughly 6 times that many items with nice, USABLE, stat lines. I don't know about you, but I usually cant find that many items with the stats I want in a month, let alone a time frame that is actually useful for crafting these within a reasonable time. This should be the writing on the wall, because at each higher level of enchantment, we will likely be multiplying our needs by a factor of 8-12 each time. Just wait and see. The ONLY thing beneficial about this Method 2 is that, because the new process allows you to select which items you'll get back, you can always pick the ones with the highest stats to use repeatedly. For example, if you find an armor line that is 92% of the max armor you can get on a single line, but later you get one that is 96% of the max, you put the item with the 96% in S1/2 to give it the maximum opportunity to pass it's line on. Also, this applies to all levels of crafting. In Method 1, you pretty much pick your prime stats in the beginning, and the only chance you have to interject new, and possibly better, stats is through the use of 1/3s or 1/4s. Extraordinary to Legendary: The goal here should be to use the 2/3 exos crafted in the previous step to craft 3/4 legendaries. The good news is that when you put 8x 2/3s on the bench, your odds of getting 1 3/4 is really good... 25.45%, or 1:4. The bad news is that each Exo cost you a huge amount of greens and blues. To get a 3/4 Leg: Again, compared to Crafting 2.0.2, this is significantly less expensive (vs 2474), but it is only because we assume INSANE luck... so far, just to craft a 3/4 legendary, we need to find 40x 1/1s and 80x 1/2. When it comes to 2H weapons, I have a grand total of 3x 1/1s and 4x 1/2s and that is from 3-4 months of saving... I don't know about you, but this is not looking promising. While the gold values are very reasonable, the amount of farming to get this is astronomical! Just goes to show why P2W will jump for joy with Method 1 where as Method 2 is probably not a good idea for anyone. Still, I have to finish what I've started. Legendary to Legendary: This will cover crafting a 4/4 legendary out of 3/4 legendaries. Here it is, the final stage. The Good news? Well, like the 2/3-->3/4, it is about a 1:4 chance, so you don't have to do this step very many times. The bad? Each legendary that gets destroyed in this process cost you 1192.8 Gold to make and 120 blue/green items with green stats, and 360 junk green items. To get a 4/4 Leg: So, while the price is about 50% of what Method 1's price is, it requires an amount of Green/Blue items that staggers the imagination. As I said before, in the past 3-4 months, I've farmed a total of 7 green/blue weapons with golden stats. At that rate, I may be able to make a 4/4 legendary weapon in 43 years... give or take a couple of months. Yes, BigPoint did a great job making sure that people don't get OP from this method. My final point that I want to make is a comparison chart for Crafting 2.0.2 and the two methods I detailed above for crafting 2.0.3. Forum guide LINK Category:Guides